


Not Being Dead Is Good

by thewightknight



Series: Champion of the Just [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Barris needs a quiet corner after all the fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Being Dead Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more love for Ser Barris. *SPOILER ALERT* This takes place directly after the Champions of the Just quest, and gives away the big bad. Smut implied.

Barris checked left and right, and seeing no one either way in the corridor, let himself sag back against the wall. It had been hours since they’d defeated the Envy demon masquerading as the Lord Seeker, but there had still been pockets of Red Templars scattered around Therinfal, and then there were wounded, and bodies, and blocked doors and broken stairways and no dinner, and everyone was looking to him for answers. 

The leaning became sliding, and he found himself sitting on the floor. It was a very comfortable patch of floor, he decided. There was no rubble under his backside, and it wasn’t too cold. He knew he should get up, because there were probably ten different people looking for him, but he wasn’t having any luck convincing his legs to work. Just a few minutes, he decided, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. 

He sat like this for more than a few minutes, dozing in and out, and when he finally pried his eyes open again, he was startled to find the Inquisitor sitting on the floor next to him, eyes closed, leaning back against the wall. He started to scramble to his feet, and she stiff-armed him back against the wall, never opening her eyes.

“Flames, do not get up,” she groaned. “Because if you do, then I’ll have to as well, and I’d like to enjoy sitting still for a few minutes longer.” He chuckled, and she grinned. “This is a rather cozy piece of floor you’ve found, by the way. I commend you.”

“Only the best for you, Inquisitor.”

She groaned again. “I left the Inquisitor a few hallways back, I think. Call me Evelyn, please.” 

“Alright, then. Evelyn.” They sat in companionable silence for a bit longer. “It’s Delrin, by the way.”

She finally opened her eyes, and as she turned towards him it registered just how close she was sitting. He had two thoughts about this. One – he must have fallen dangerously soundly asleep for her to be able to have gotten that close without him noticing. Two – he was finding himself wishing she was even closer. 

“Delrin,” she repeated, and he realized he’d been staring. Well, they both had, and just as he realized this, she let her hand fall from her knees where it had been resting, to his on the floor. She had leaned in, he realized, as she kept speaking. “This may be a bit forward, but I was wondering. When you joined the Templars, what vows did you take?”

“Pardon?” he asked, distracted by the feel of her fingers, which were gently caressing his knuckles.

“Did you take the vow of celibacy? I’m asking because I would very much like to celebrate not having died today.”

“Oh. Er, no, then, I didn’t. And I would too.”

“Good,” she breathed into his mouth, and her lips brushed his, first gently and then with more fervor and then there were too many layers of metal and cloth between then, and fingers worked at buckles and laces and he didn’t know it was possible to get out of armor that quickly and then she was astride and around him and they were alive together.

***********************************

It took much longer to put his armor back on, and they hadn’t quite managed when there was the sound of footsteps approaching.

Evelyn winked at him, then said loudly, “Don’t argue with me, Ser Barris. That was quite the blow you took. We need to ascertain whether your ribs are cracked or not.” There was indeed a dent in his chest plate, he noted as three Templars rounded the corner. She turned, and addressed the trio. “Can you please convince him to let me examine him, or take him to see a healer? He’s being remarkably stubborn.” 

“Of course, Inquisitor. We’ll escort him ourselves. Seeker Pentaghast is looking for you.”

“Very good. Ser Barris,” she said in farewell, bowing slightly to him, a wicked grin on her face.

“Inquisitor,” he replied, with a slight bow, and then winced. Now that he was without the support of his armor and the endorphins were fading, his ribs did feel sore, damnit.

“Well, go on then!” She made shooing motions at the other Templars, and one of them actually tried to sling his arm over their shoulder. He shrugged them off, but allowed them to lead him away, hearing Evelyn’s footsteps fade as she made her way down the hall in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a love scene. I hope it wasn't too horrible.
> 
> Finally made Evelyn up in the character creator. [It's nice to have a face to go with the story.](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/114455213333/ive-been-writing-about-evelyn-enough-i-figured-i)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
